


Awake

by hawkins437



Series: The Poet and the Muse [3]
Category: Alan Wake (Video Game)
Genre: Blank Verse, F/M, Free Verse, Freeform, Gen, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkins437/pseuds/hawkins437
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in the Dark Place, Alan Wake writes the bidding of the Dark Presence. A poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

Typewriter fills the page with  
epitaph the darkness has ordered  
to sow the blight.

A voice calls out: “Follow the light!”  
disembodied and familiar.  
But the room is dark and splashing with water  
and his eyes blind to its boundary.

The witch urges on as he tears his soul apart,  
clawing, gnawing, gashing, scratching  
ink blots foaming at his mouth.  
His nightmares shape someone else’s dream.

Then a click of the light-switch and...  
“Alan, wake up.”  
Light pours in like a spectre, halo over its head.  
“Alice.”


End file.
